


Duck yourself mate

by cwaniak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Angry Liam, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Liam, Jealousy, Louis can be dick, M/M, Nervous Louis, Relationship(s), Sick Liam, is a moody Liam, it's about duck, so does Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwaniak/pseuds/cwaniak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam hates being ill. He hates runny noses and coughing so hard that it hurts. He hates feeling  pain all over his body. He just hates it. When he was a little kid, he would always hide beneath his duvet and pretend that he didn’t exist or was some kind of sick’s burrito.<br/>He hates it more when Louis isn't near him these times, but he doesn't want to worry everybody so he pretends that this runny nose is no big deal and everything is fine. But it isn't. It isn't when Louis isn't near and prefers spending time with Niall and this little fucker - a toy that Niall gave him, than with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck yourself mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my second story here but it doesn't mean I'm nervous. I'm nervous as hell! I've just found this story on my computer so I thought about posting it so here we are. Sorry for my mistakes in this story. It has like no beta (three people tried to correct my mistakes but then it turned out that they hadn't enough time or this story sucks so much (it rather not). So here it is.  
> And right - this story happend because I saw the [Liam's picture on Instagram](http://photos-a.ak.instagram.com/hphotos-ak-xpf1/10245971_320689778078536_1157333276_n.jpg) and thence the duck comes from :)

Liam doesn’t mean to get sick. He really doesn’t. The thing is, he shouldn’t have come to greet fans with only a tank top on at the first place. Had he worn a hoody, he probably wouldn't be ill right now.

Liam hates being ill. He hates runny noses and coughing so hard that it hurts. He hates feeling  pain all over his body. He just hates it. When he was a little kid, he would always hide beneath his duvet and pretend that he didn’t exist or was some kind of sick’s burrito.    

It’s the main reason why he didn’t go to Louis’ hotel room yesterday. He doesn’t want to get him sick at all. He just laid in bed all day, taking selfies, posting them on Twitter, and feeling miserable. Honestly, he didn’t feel like he could just get up and do the concert. All he wanted is to find a hole and just die here, he had decided. Maybe he should write his will… or call Zayn and dictate it to him because he can. Harry, well, Harry likes to be naked all the time so he doesn’t get anything, Zayn would get his clothes so then he would look pretty damn cool. And Louis… Louis has everything Liam has already so maybe he’d give him his Marvel comics so he could finally love Iron Man and Batman like Liam does. He's not sure what he should give Niall.  

Liam would bet his life that Louis saw his selfies and he knows that he’s going to deal with Louis mocking him, which would piss him off so much (okay, maybe not. Maybe he likes the moments when Louis is angry. There’s something that makes him so damn hot when he's mad and all Liam can think about is pinning Louis against the wall and kissing him senseless).    

When Liam opens his eyes the following morning, he knows he overslept.    

“Fuck,” he mutters as he attempts to get up. His body hurts so much that all he wants to do is curl up and stay in bed forever. His head is pounding so hard that he starts to think that maybe he has a time bomb inside that is nearly ready to explode.    

He gets up slowly and sits bed for about five minutes. Liam closes his eyes and trying to figure out what he’s gonna do about his illness. Because he can’t deal with Louis, or anyone, in this state. He can’t deal with bullshit and mocking, or even anyone trying to take care of him, because he might just explode.

Liam gets up and looks around carefully, trying to find some clothes to wear. When he's finished, he looks in the mirror but he doesn’t need to know that he looks bad. He has shadows under his eyes, he looks tired and his eyes are so fucking red it hurts to look at them.

Just as he’s about to pack his suitcase , he hears knocking at the door. He sigh as he readies himself for confrontation with really angry Louis.    

“Rise and shine sleepy head,” Zayn says and if Liam’s a little relieved, don’t blame him. “Did Daddy Direction oversleep?”   

“Fuck you,” Liam mutters as he throws his clothes into the suitcase, not even caring about folding his clothes.   

“Our Liam got out of the wrong side of the bed? Too bad!”   

Zayn’s laughing now, too loud if you’d ask Liam. He frowns and continues packing.    

“You alright mate?” Zayn asks as he goes to Liam and put his hand on Liam’s shoulder.    

“Do I look like I’m ok?”   

“Right now you look like you want to throw me out that window over there.”   

Liam sighs again and grumbles something about killing Zayn.    

“Oh don’t be mad Leeyum.”   

“I’m not mad. I’m just killing you in my mind Zen”.   

When Liam's finished packing, Zayn takes his suitcase and go through the door. Liam looks around, checking to make sure he packed everything. He sighs once he's made sure that there's nothing left as he pulls on his favorite hoodie.  

It’s not that he’s disappointed. Okay maybe he is, because it wasn’t Louis who checked on him (although he doesn’t mind Zayn doing it). The thing is that it's always Louis who comes to his room and gives him a good morning kiss (when he's not laying next to him). Because Louis Tomlinson is an amazing thing that happened to his life and he loves Louis so much that it hurts sometimes. He really does. More than anything in the world. He’d go through fire and water just to make him smile for Christ sake.   

Liam closes the door and make his way down the stairs. In the hallway he sees Zayn chatting with Harry so he goes to them.   

God he feels so awful. What had he done that was so awful to deserve this king of tortures?  

“Hey mate,” Harry says and all Liam can think about is that his runny nose is slowly killing him. He has to find some tissue otherwise he’ll go mad.   

“Hey Haz, well-rested are we?” He answers as he hugs curly-haired boy. Harry smiles widely.   

“Guys did you see…”  

“Awww is our Liam missing his lover? You lovebirds are so sweet, I can’t deal with you, Lou won’t shut up about you. It's gross,” Harry interrupts.   

“I hate you,” Liam mummers as he kicks his heels.   

“No, you don’t. You love me and my amazing curls”  

“I have curls of my own, just letting you know in case you didn’t notice. Why should I love yours more than mine?”  

“Because I’m Harry Styles,” Harry says and puts his tongue out.   

“Yeah, mate that’s such an argument,” Zayn says.

"So?" Liam questions.  

“I’m fucking awesome”  

“You mean fucking ugly?"

Harry makes a face to them and pretends to take offence but Zayn only laughs at him and kisses his cheek, as does Liam.   

As Liam is about to say something, he sees that Harry’s expression has changed. Liam turns around to see Louis and Liam would be lying if he said that his heart doesn’t skips a beat a little. Liam meets Louis’ eyes (which are so fucking blue eyes that they remind Liam of the summer sky).   

But something in Louis’ eyes tell him that something's not right. That Liam should run otherwise he might be dead somewhere around ten seconds. It says that it would be better if Liam won’t kiss Louis cheek. No, and Louis doesn’t look like he want murder Liam, not at all.   

“Hey Hazz, Zayn, how are you guys?” Louis says and no, Liam doesn’t feel a stab in his gut. He really doesn’t.  

“Z, I… I’ll be right back,” Liam whispers to Zayn and then turns away.   

In the toilet, he stands there, watching himself in the mirror. He looks terrible. Like death, or something close to it. And his throat is choked and he wants to cry.  

When he goes back, the boys have boarded the tour bus already. Liam groans when he leaves the hotel and sees a mob of paparazzi. He wants to scream and tell the world that he feels like shit, but instead he hides beneath his hood. He smiles a little as he enters to bus. When he steps inside, he’s trying to decide if he should go straight to his bunk or he should die right where he’s standing, when he hears laughing (which sounds distinctly like Louis). In fact it is Louis who is laughing, which makes Liam curious. So he goes to the end of their tour bus, where the big sofa is.   

He watches as Niall gives Louis a toy. It’s just a yellow duck with a black beanie and a striped t-shirt with green, white and red stripes, but Louis looks like he’s on cloud nine.You would've thought that it was Christmas morning and Louis was five years old. it makes Liam a bit sick that someone could be so happy about a fucking toy. It’s just a toy. It’s not even alive for Christ sake. Louis' twenty two. He shouldn't be playing with toys. He should be playing with Liam

"Ni, this is sick! This is the best thing I've gotten in a while,” Louis says and it hurts a little bit.Well, a lot . Maybe Liam wasn't as important to Louis as he thought he was. Liam’s given Louis things. Great things. Liam even made cake for him and everybody knows that he’s shitty at baking and he took Louis for a romantic walk and even made him a movie of their best moments. Louis had teared up. And after all this things, Louis still prefers this fucking toy.   

“This duck needs go,” he mumbles at himself, watching the fucking toy with disgust. Suddenly  Liam wants to tear this duck apart. He doesn’t know if it’s his imagination or if he’s finally going crazy, but this little yellow fucker is staring at him with nothing more but death in his glare like she’s planning on taking his place. He’s not afraid of a duck, he tells himself. That’d be stupid.

So he shrugs as he watches Louis cuddle the toy and it makes him a little nauseous. Liam turns around to go, but he feels someone’s hand on his shoulder. He glances up at Zayn who is smirking at him, but Liam wants to punch him in his stupid face. Because the fact is that Zayn knows and Liam hates this little bond between them. He hates how Zayn knows exactly what Liam’s thinking right now. Liam wants to cry. It isn’t fair.   

“Is everything okay Li?” Niall asks and concern is written on his face but all Liam can think about is Niall’s arm around Louis’ wrist and all Liam wants to is wrench Niall’s arm right now.   

“Yeah, perfect,” he answers.“’m tired”.  

“You don’t look good mate,” Niall answers and smiles at him with such love that Liam can’t  help but smile back. It’s not that Liam’d punch him or cuss him off because Louis’s cuddling Niall instead of him. Liam’s ill and forgive him if he’s a little annoyed. All he wants is a little cuddle from his Boo Bear is this too much?  

“Yeah, I should probably head the bunk and get some sleep or something. Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Liam says and when he turns around he sees Zayn’s preoccupied expression.   

“Is everything alright?” He asks as he cuddles Liam and wraps his arms around Liam’s.   

“Yeah Zen don’t worry pretty face of yours.”   

“I fucking hate you, you know that?” Zayn mocks.   

“You love me anyway,” Liam rolls his eyes as he goes to his and Louis’ bunk.   

Liam replaces his jeans to his sweatpants and takes his shirt off. It’s freezing but in the next two seconds he’s warm like a fucking radiator. He needs aspirin that’s for sure, but he doesn’t want to worry everyone because he has a cold. He’ll get over it on his own. So he slips into his duvet and get his blanket too. He wants to check twitter but his eyes hurts so fucking much that he feels tears at his cheek. He has a fever and a runny nose and he can’t stop coughing. And let’s not forget about sneezing. All he wants to do is sleep but his mind is running and thinking about Louis. He loves him boy so much it hurts. And he knows Louis loves him too (even if he doesn’t talk to him). He tosses and turns until he falls asleep and dreams about Louis.

He wakes up when he feels cold feet touching his hot legs. It’s like water on fire, the coolness a nice relief on his skin. He blinks a few times, disoriented.

He feels someone’s breath behind his ear and his heart skips a beat. Because it’s Louis. It’s his Louis, who always comes back to Liam.

“I love you,” Louis whispers into his ear and it warms Liam’s heart. Unfortunately, this coincides with an extreme pain spreading through his stomach.

He closes his eyes, he pretending he’s asleep. He doesn’t want to confront Louis right now (or ever). Not when he’s ill and a little (okay, a lot) annoyed, because it can end up in big fight between them too and it’s not fair to the other lads.They both are too stubborn to let the other win a fight and it tears the band apart. Although this is different. Louis didn’t even want to talk to Liam and Liam’s sort of feeling the same way. And it’s not that Liam doesn’t want to talk, because he does, a lot actually, but he really doesn’t know how he hurt older boy. The talk they should have would be helpful, but they’d be at each other’s throats. Liam is too afraid to talk to Louis anyway, he’s scared that he’d explode and almost rip his head off, considering his state. So when Louis kisses him behind his ear, he tightens his mouth. The brown haired boy is stroking his back with his small fingers. Liam doesn’t know if he’s more about moan or punch him in his face. It is not that he doesn’t feel butterflies in his stomach, because he does really. It was his dream to be with Louis and he knew it wouldn’t  be easy at first, but he’s in love with Louis so he can survive, because he’s living for the moments when they are cuddling on his couch or when they laugh together or kiss or go out for bike rides or just be crazy because they can and they’re in love.

But this declaration and Louis’ attention doesn’t make the picture go away. The picture where Niall is cuddling his boyfriend. And Liam is jealous, because he just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend for Christ sake.

“So you’ve stopped ignoring me now?” Liam doesn’t know why this words slipped out of his mouth. He doesn’t have to turn around to see Louis’ frown.  

“What… Liam… What are you talking…”

“Did Niall kicked you out?” He interrupts as he closes his eyes and turns and lies at his back. “Or did he bored of you? Or wasn’t paying attention at you anymore?”

Liam knows he’s delirious, that he’s stupidly angry, but he can’t stop himself.

“Excuse me?” Louis gets up and stares at him. Liam knows it, feels his fucking glare, but doesn’t do anything about it it.

“Because you seemed pretty determined to ignoring me.Don’t fucking deny it.”

“You started it. You seemed pretty busy with twitter and shit. Too busy to come up and fucking see me, Liam.”

“Because it’s you who started ignoring me first, remember? You were so busy messing with Niall to even say “hey Liam” or something! And it’s not that you couldn’t come to me either. As if I didn’t fucking exist then for you.”

“I’m sorry that world doesn’t revolve around you, Liam. You’re not as special as you think you are

Liam pauses, feel himself choking up.“...You used to say that I was your everything Louis”.

“Liam… Just… Ugh… Sometimes you really drive me crazy you know? But you have to know that I missed you today.”

“Yeah, I really can see it Louis, you’re the fucking best with showing your emotions and needs”.

“You don’t have to be sarcastic bitch, Liam. Niall…”

“Of course it’s Niall, isn’t it Lou? It’s always about Niall!”

“Liam… It’s always about you when it comes to me, you know it.”

“Yeah, sure, but still you didn’t have a problem with finding yourself my perfect replacement”.

“With fucking who?” Louis is angry now, Liam knows, but he can also hear frustration. Still Liam can’t bring himself to stop.

“Niall, isn’t it obvious?” Liam’s voice cracks when he faces Louis. “So maybe you should go now? Cuddle to him, because he’s the best person in the world! And let’s not forget that he gave you the best present ever!”.

“Oh, sod off Liam!” Louis is screaming now, but Liam mostly doesn’t care because he’s too stuck with his own emotions. “I prefer your cuddles and gifts and shit and you fucking know it! What should I have said to him? “ _Thanks mate,  but it’s shit_? You would have done the same if you were in my place, Liam! Don't be an arsehole.”

“Oh, so I'm the bad guy! Shitty boyfriend, jealous jerk who just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend! Is that what you think?” Liam almost screams, finally looking up at Louis. He thinks he sees something  like _sad_ mixed with _guilty_.

“Liam I… I’m sorry okay?… I didn’t know…”

“And of fucking course you didn’t notice that I’m ill, Louis,” Louis' eye widen and he looks so defeated that all the fight drains out of Liam.

“I’m really sorry Liam… Shit… Can I do something for you?”

“Leave me alone? Go to Niall? I don’t care Lou, I love you, but I really don’t want to be near you right now,” Liam is so tired and the fact that Louis looks so sad is tearing at Liam’s heart.

“Nah Li, you know that I won’t do it. I want to take care about you, Li please…”

Liam wants to cry. He’s so torn between grabbing Louis and pushing him away. Liam is just angry at Louis for not paying attention to the fact that he’s ill, for letting him be without him for one day, for hurting him with words. Liam knows it’s childish and stupid but he can’t help it, really. He just wants to cry.He can barely even think right now because of his headache. He just wants to be alone and get some sleep and rest in silence.

“I can take care of myself Lou, please leave me alone, it’s all I’m asking you right now,” Liam begs.

“Li, love…” Louis’ palm cups his cheek and he leans into it.

“I’m done with this conversation Louis, good night,” Liam says as he get up and walks to the back of the bus, where he lies down at couch and tries think about what has just happened.

XXX

Liam didn’t sleep much that night or maybe he didn’t sleep at all, he can’t say that. He mostly just hanged around couch and felt asleep for like thirty minutes. He doesn’t know what time is it when he wakes up. He is covered by blanket. Liam doesn’t really remember taking blanket so it had to be someone else.

“Wake up sweetheart” Liam hears Zayn’s voice and feels his hand at his shoulder as he turns around to face Malik. “You’re quite hot mate” Zayn adds and Liam’s frowning at him.

“I always was Zen, but do you want to tell me something? You have to fight with Louis about me then” Liam says as he smile at his best friend and his smile grows when he hears Zayn’s laugh. Liam’s head is pounding but it is quite better than last night. His eyes doesn’t hurt that much, but it’s too hot in this bus, if you’d ask him. He knows he needs painkiller or aspirin but he doesn’t want to worry everybody. He can manage that and get better.

“Not funny at all” Zayn rolls his eyes and now he’s looking with worry in his eyes “But about Louis’ speaking, he seemed pretty sad this morning. Did you guys argue or something?”

Liam sighs as he plaster tinny smile. “It’s okay, nothing we hadn’t done, right?”

“But Li…”

“Leave it Zaynee” Liam says as he gets up.

“You alright mate? Because you seem pretty sallow and you would tell me if you are ill, wouldn’t you Li? But maybe give him some flowers or something and hope that he’d forgive you” Zayn says and smiles at him.

“Dead duck” Liam answers, and then, “fuck!”

“You’re quite addicted to this duck, aren’t you?” Zayn questions.

“Let’s duck this question. FUCK!”

“You’re about three degrees of madness mate”

“Duck yourself! Ughh,” Liam moans. “Kill me now, please”

“Gladly but I’d do it slowly you know that, right? Why are you so upset about toy Li?” Zayn asks.

“It’s not the duck” Liam answers, trying to hide his blush.

“What’s then?”

“Niall, I know it’s our mate and I love him, I really does, but I just wanted to cuddle with Louis and Niall was everywhere and ugh, I was so angry and upset then”.

“It’s okay Li, breathe!” Zayn says as he hugs Liam. “I understand you, like totally, but Louis loves you. Did you see how he looks at you Li? Like sun shines out your ass mate! He’s miserable and asked me if I could go and see if you are going with us eat something”.

“Tell him that I love him okay? I’m going to sleep Zaynee, I didn’t sleep much that night. Have fun mate” He adds as he claps Zayn’s shoulder. He goes directly to bunk and it’s time when it’s quiet and Liam just falls asleep thinking about Louis.

XXX

Liam doesn’t really remember how he got in the play or how he got out of the bus. He remembered mostly high fever, eyes ache, sore throat and sneezing. And let’s not forget about headache!

He doesn’t know what’s going on around him or what someone’s saying to him. He doesn’t remember how he posted photo of duck on Instagram. He doesn’t remember how Lou made his hair or which clothes he wore. He doesn’t remember any of talks with Zayn or Harry. Or when he got on the stage. He doesn’t remember twitter questions or singing any of their songs. He’s admiring that he didn’t screw up and didn’t change any lyrics. He mostly remembers Louis’ worrying looks throwing at him and that he felt a little dizzy, okay a lot. He remembers that all his body was so hot that he removes his hoodie. He remembers when Paul dragged him out of the scene when he almost fainted. He remembers Louis scream but he was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t do anything with it.

He mostly doesn’t remember his way to airport or getting into the plane. He remembers that Paul gives him some kind of mixture and then he was at London again, what was weird because he doesn’t remember how the hell he lands in London at the first place. But then Paul is calling to him asking if Liam was alright and almost made him to go to the doctor the next day. So Liam agrees and heads home immediately because it’s seems the right thing to do.   

XXX

When he gets home, it’s too _late_ to take a nap but still too _early_ to go sleep, so Liam decides to watch film. It’s not that he hasn’t seen it before, because he has. He loves Iron Man but not as much as Batman, so he decides that Iron Man is perfect to put him in a good mood and even make him smile. But before he sits back at sofa and hide beneath his comfort blanket, he goes to the kitchen to take some aspirin. He felt better when he went out of plane, after like a few hours of sleep. Paul gave him some aspirin and some sleep pill, so he slept all his flight to London.  He hasn’t got a high fever, but headache only left and this fucking runny nose, but he can live with that. So after he took medicines that Paul gave him, he curls up and trying to watch a film, but Liam can’t focus on it. Not, when all he can think about is Louis. He still sees his expression when Paul almost with strength creamed Liam off the stage. He can’t let it out is mind. So it’s the main reason why he takes his phone and types message for Louis. He sends it and is waiting for replay. When he digs at the clock again, it passed about fifteen minutes. So it’s quite weird, because the thing is that Louis always carries his phone with himself and he always responds at text, especially from Liam. So if it makes Liam confused, don’t blame him.

Liam isn’t nervous that Louis’s offended, he really isn’t. He’s more preoccupied that Louis still doesn’t answer. Liam is going to ask him if he’s alright, so he just dials him. But it turns that Liam doesn’t get any respond because Louis turned his phone off and it’s a bit shock for Liam for now. So instead sending Louis a thousand messages, he calls to Zayn because he knows that Zayn always picks up his phone when Liam’s calling. Zayn picks up after third signal.

“Hey mate,” Zayn says as Liam gets up and heads his bedroom, he doesn’t even try to get changed so he immediately goes to his bed, slips under his duvet and panes out as he transfers his phone to another hand. “How are you feeling mate? We all have been worried about you, especially Lou. He had gone crazy when Paul dragged you out of the scene. He was running after you but Paul didn’t let him go, you know? So he lost his happiness and watching him was almost painful”.

“Uhm… I’m good… Better than before though. Still have a fever and now I know what’s going on around me at least”.

“You aren’t planning to die or something, are you Li? Because Lou would go mad if you do” Zayn says and Liam can hear his laugh.

“No, I’m not, I guess. But about Louis’ speaking I wrote him message half an hour ago but he still didn’t answer. Don’t you think is quite weird?” Liam asks as he closes his eyes.

“Um… I guess so Li, but…”

“Where he is?,” Liam interrupts him. “I know you wouldn’t lie to me Zen, you love this pretty face of mine too much”.

Zayn laughs and it’s not weird at all that Liam is smiling too. He loves Zayn a lot. They always had this little connection between them two and it’s quite amazing how they can communicate without words.

“He… um… It was accident…”

“Did he hurt himself?,” Liam isn’t panicking, not at all. And he has not million scenarios and not feeling this stupid feeling that his chest squeezes a little (a lot). “Is he alright?”

“Calm your tits Leeyum” Zayn laughs and Liam really hates him. He’s terrible best friend and Liam should find a new one. ”Niall has stolen Louis’ phone and threw it to bog”.

“Remind me why are we friends? Because I do hate you Zen, like fucking hell”.

“Oh Leeyum” Zayn pipes and Liam doesn’t frown, nope, not at all. ”You’re light of my life, I love you, let’s get married!”.

“How about… NO? Never, never in your fucking dreams Zen. It doesn’t end good, it would end in murder and I wouldn’t be the one who would be dead man” Liam answers and his smile grows wider if it’s even possible.

“It must be love!”

“Can I like…,” He stops, sighs and then says, “Can I speak with him? I want to make sure he’s alright and doesn’t freak out”.

“Um… He is a little unavailable, he can’t speak right now” Zayn says.

“Why?” Liam asks as he opens his eyes and watching his celling. “Did he go out with Niall?”

“What, Li? I can’t hear you? Stupid reception!”

And then their conversation is over, because Zayn hanged up. So he lays his phone on bedside table, trying to dump picture that created in his head where Niall is cuddling to Louis. He falls asleep dreaming about holidays when he was so happy with Louis by his side.

XXX

He wakes up as he feels that something cold is trying to tangle with his warm body. Someone’s cold nose is being pressed to his chest. He slowly, almost lazily opens his eyes, batting them a few times, before he looks down and all he can see are messy, brown hair.

“Hi” Louis tells as he raise his head  and looks directly at him. Liam thinks whether he had good smoke weed last night or was high because of an aspirin.

“What are you doing here? God Louis what did you do?!” Liam doesn’t mean to raise his voice nervously.

“I was rather expected “Hi love” or “I love you” kind of greetings, but I’m happy anyway to see you sweetheart” Lou says and his smile cracks, when he tucks his face into the crook of Liam’s neck. Liam rolls his eyes, but threading his fingers into Louis’ hair anyway.

“Paul would kill you” He says as he leans to kiss Louis’ temple.

“What if? Would you cry for me?” Louis asks as he frowns.

“I don’t want to have dead kind of boyfriend, you’re better alive, so now tell me what exactly are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you?” Louis smirks as he gets up and lies down at Liam’s torso.

“Don’t quote Little Things for Christ sake!”

“I’m cuddling you as you can see it and it’s the thing you wanted from the start, right?”

“So you travelled almost half a world just to cuddle with me?” Liam asks and still doesn’t believe he’s holding Louis in his arms. Well, Liam’s in Louis arms, but it doesn’t matter, does it.

“You’re making it sounds so soppy! But I’m being selfish and travelled half a world just to see the love of my life. And I can’t sleep alone besides. I’d rather be with you, here in London and looking after you than in this stupid tour bus alone where reek by the way. And it’s so cold when you aren’t near me and you know how much I love being warm”.

“I…” Liam stops, not knowing what he wants to say. “It seemed like you was happier without me, recently at least”.

“You imagined it yourself you dumb ass! I’m miserable without you. And I always look if you’re looking at me, even if I’m laughing with Niall. And about him speaking…”

“Shhh… No Lou… Let’s forget about it, should we?” Liam says.

“Nah Li, we shouldn’t. It wasn’t fair of me to behave like that, okay? I’ve just spent so many time with him because I wanted to do something and I wasn’t so sure about it, even I was scared like a little shit, but he pushed me to do it, so here I am”.

Liam raises his head when Louis gets out of bed and goes to his suitcase, which it magically showed in their bedroom. After a while Louis backwardly comes back and sits at the verge of bed. This isn’t looks like Louis after all. He’s playing with his shirt as he handles something to Liam. Liam looks at a little box in his hands. He opens it and all he sees is a key.

“Okay, it’s a kay…” He says, raises his sight at Louis.

“It’s my way to tell you “let’s move in together” and it’s scared the shit of me because I don’t want to push you into something or lose you, but I want to wake up next to you and go to sleep cuddling with you, be with you when you’d have a bad day or look after you when you’d get sick. And I totally understand if it’s not the thing you want but…”

“Shut up Lou… Yes I would love to” Liam answers and smiles so wild it hurts.

Louis leans and kiss Liam. He’s licking Liam’s mouth and tugging his head down a little. Liam wants to push Louis against his duvet and kiss him hard, bite his tongue and neck. He missed him so much and he’s not going to let him go anytime soon. Louis yanks his hair as he pulls Liam down and Liam bites his lip in retaliation. Louis is making this sexy noises as Liam breaks their kiss and connect their foreheads.

“You’ll contract the disease love” Liam whispers and kisses his temple.

“I don’t care as long as you’re with me Li” Louis answers as he kiss Liam’s lips again. “We are good?”

“We’re better” Liam says against his mouth as he puts their fingers together. “I love you Lou. Always and forever yeah?”

“Always and forever”.


End file.
